An Accidental Encounter
by seekingtomorrow
Summary: Prompt: Mikasa has to steal Levi's cravat for a sorority initiation, but she gets caught. Modern AU. Levi x Mikasa, Armin x Annie.


**An Accidental Encounter**

**SUMMARY: **Prompt: Mikasa has to steal Levi's cravat for a sorority initiation, but she gets caught. Modern AU. Levi x Mikasa, Armin x Annie.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was a prompt I got a tumblr, but it quickly spiraled out of control.

* * *

"Ackerman."

Mikasa pushed one tower of textbooks to the side of her desk. She peered through the crack. "Oh, hi Annie."

Annie sat down at the book-laden table, right across from Mikasa. At that moment, a few boys wandered by, chuckling and pointing.

"Hey look," said one of them. "It's the twins."

Annie took out her pocketknife and began cleaning her nails. Mikasa casually flipped them the bird without even looking up from her map of campus.

As the boys walked off, visibly shaken, Annie leaned in as close as she could to her friend. "Have you heard about the dare?"

"Hm." Mikasa continued memorizing her classrooms.

"Mikasa," Annie slid the map away from her, "you can study that map later. With Armin. He's already drawn up a colour-coordinated schedule with study breaks and everything."

Mikasa pouted. "I don't want to study with your boyfriend. He uses a laser pointer and somehow always manages to point it in my face."

Annie rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, did you hear about the dare?"

"For Alpha Omicron Pi?"

Annie nodded seriously. "If we want to get in," Annie lowered her voice, "we have to steal a necktie from one of the boys at Sigma Nu."

Mikasa blinked. Once. Twice. "That should be easy. Eren and Armin are in that fraternity."

"We're not allowed to steal from them." Annie shoved another tower of books away from Mikasa. "Why are you reading 'Trost University: A History'? That has nothing to do with any of your classes."

Mikasa grabbed the book back. "Nobody is going to know that we already know them."

"On the first day of school, you showed up at Sigma Nu and asked if you could stay in their room because you'd forgotten to pack your bedsheets."

"Well, I wasn't about to sleep on that mattress without it."

"Point is," Annie continued, "we can't steal from them. We'll need to find someone else."

"And have you?"

Annie gave Mikasa a rare smile. "I know these two guys, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar. We're childhood friends, but I always tell them never to speak to me in public so I'm pretty sure we'll be safe with that."

"Sounds good."

"I'll steal from Bert's room. You'll have to go to Reiner's."

Mikasa nodded and shoved her tower of books back into place. "Now, can you please leave me alone for a bit to study in peace?"

Annie got up. "I'm going for lunch. Wanna come?"

Mikasa didn't answer.

"I guess I'll just let Armin know you're in here studying so he can join you."

With a flurry of paper, Mikasa appeared at Annie's side. "Where to?"

Later that night, after a nerve-racking meeting with fellow pledges of Alpha Omicron Pi, Mikasa and Annie found themselves huddled right below the second story windows of Sigma Nu.

"So they're going to leave their windows open. It should be easy to just climb in and take the necktie, which they'll leave hanging on their bathroom doors. Got it?" To get into the spirit of thievery, Annie had even painted thick black lines below her eyes.

Mikasa nodded. The paint on her face-done by an overly excited Eren-was slightly slanted, making her look like a cat.

"I'll see you in an hour." Annie took off, running to the other side of the building.

Mikasa pulled the hood of the jacket she'd borrowed from Eren up. It was large, obscuring most of her face. As she crept around the corner, she noticed a light in an open window.

_Where was Reiner's room, again? Second to the left or third to the left? _Mikasa thought to herself. _Ahh, must be second to the left. _Mikasa deftly undid the mosquito netting and somersaulted in, silently thanking her foster-parents for the years of gymnastics.

Taking a look around the room, Mikasa frowned. Although she'd only met Reiner recently, she'd hadn't pegged him to be such a clean freak. Every inch of the place was shiny. The mirror that hung on the wall next to Mikasa was spotless. The sheets on the bed were crisp. The photographs featuring scenic landscapes were framed and put up in an aesthetically pleasing order.

Mikasa let out a low whistle as she walked through the room, admiring the clean state of things as well as the display of trophies and medals for fencing.

_I should probably get the tie and go. Annie's going to be waiting for me. _Mikasa strode over to the bathroom door, but to her utter shock and dismay, there was nothing there. Feeling slighted, she yanked open the door to see if it was on the other side, and was greeted with an oddly pleasing sight.

On the other side of the door stood Rivaille, a fourth year student studying medicine who was well known for his academic prowess and athletic abilities. And he was naked. (Mikasa wasn't even going to think about her already-formed crush on him.)

"Um," said Mikasa. "Sorry." She closed the door. She opened it again. "Wrong room." Breathing heavily, she walked over to the bed and sat down, creasing the sheets.

Levi opened the door, tying a towel around his waist. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in my room, Mikasa?" He frowned as he noticed her messing up his bed, but chose not to say anything.

"It's for a dare."

"Ah." Levi nodded.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "For this." She gestured to all of him.

"No problem," said Levi, shifting the towel. Mikasa watched the movement with wide eyes, hoping Levi wouldn't notice her blushing or blatant ogling of his bare torso. "Do you want me to put on a shirt or something?"

"No!" Mikasa flushed bright red and lowered her voice. "No, it's fine. How do you know my name, by the way?"

This time, it was Levi's turn to blush. "You came in here a little while back wearing workout clothes and asked a couple of guys if you could sleep with them. Kind of hard not to notice you."

"That was my brother and my childhood friend who I also consider a brother and occasionally a girl because he's prettier than me."

"Ahh," said Levi. "Well, I'm glad neither of them were your boyfriends."

"Me too," agreed Mikasa. "Eren kicks in his sleep and Armin goes to bed at 9 every night except Saturdays when he goes to bed at 10:30."

Levi gave Mikasa an odd look. "Not quite the reaction I was hoping for, but welcome nonetheless."

Mikasa dusted off her knees. "Anyways, I should get going. My friend is waiting for me and I still have to sneak into her weird friend's room to steal his necktie."

"You can take mine," said Levi.

"Pardon?"

Levi pulled a white object off his dresser. "Here," he said, thrusting it at her. "Take mine."

"Thanks," said Mikasa, hardly believing her luck.

"You have to return it, though," said Levi.

"Why don't I treat you to movie night down at the campus theater and then I can return it there?"

"Movie night is free."

"I'll buy you popcorn," said Mikasa.

"We'll share the popcorn," said Levi.

"Agreed." Mikasa put her hand out for Levi to shake.

Levi took it, but at that moment, something both miraculous and disastrous happened. Due to him holding the white object and Mikasa's hand at the same time, nothing was stopping his loosely-knotted towel from falling down. Which it did.

Mikasa heard the noise, but wisely chose not to look down. "So, I'll see you Friday night at the theater?" She took the object from Levi's hand.

"Sounds like a plan," said Levi casually, like he wasn't naked in front of the girl he just agreed to go on a date with.

"I'll...uh...I'll see you then. Thanks, Levi."

"Bye, Mikasa."

Mikasa began to climb back out the window, but was stopped by Levi. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Mikasa pointed to the neatly folded underwear on the bed.

"Oh."

"See you around, Levi." Before she could compare the pros and cons of what she was about to do, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then, with a grunt, she tumbled out the window and landed softly on the grass.

Jogging toward the tree where she'd promised to meet Annie, Mikasa looked down at the thing Levi had given her. It was a cravat.

"That's not a necktie," said Annie after the two had met up.

"I know," groaned Mikasa. "I'm going to have to sneak in Sigma Nu _again." _

"At least you got a date of it the first time. All I got was an accidental peek at Bert's porn."

"I thought you said the necktie was hanging on the bathroom door?"

"Not my fault Bert doesn't hide his porn. I bet he did it on purpose, though."

"Bert?"

"Levi," said Annie. "So you would have to sneak into his room again and ask for a necktie."

"Annie, the guy's smart, but he's not that smart."

Annie shrugged. "Say what you want, but if there's anything I've learned from Armin, it's how to pay attention to things."

"Whatever, Annie."

And in a certain room in a certain fraternity, a certain fourth-year med student crossed his fingers that a certain girl wouldn't see through his lame plan and hopefully come back to exchange a certain cravat.


End file.
